Changing Destiny
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: When Ginny had a choice, she chose Harry and not Draco. But she realizes she's made a mistake. She should've chose Draco. How will she fix this mistake? Songfic


**Title: Changing Destiny**

**Author: Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner**

**Disclaimer: All characters and references of nouns (people, places, or things) that you've seen in books by J. K. Rowling, belong to her. The song, 'Never Had A Dream Come True,' belongs to S Club 7 and whomever it is that owns any part of it.**

**Claimer: I own this plot, Natalie Revels and the new aspects in the personalities of the characters. Plus, I own all of Ginny/Draco/Harry relationship "history."**

**Fanfic Summary: Ginny tries to make up for something that happened in the past.**

**Author's Notes: Hi! Anyway, I liked how this story turned out. It shows a lot about changing destiny, which I personally think is possible. Oh yeah, in this story, Harry isn't the greatest guy but that's not what I think, it just went better with the plot. Please review after! Sorry if there are any mistakes, my beta-reader seems to have taken a vacation.**

            Virginia Weasley peeked out from behind the curtains, searching for familiar faces. She smiled, seeing her family in the front seats. Ginny waved back when Bill noticed her. Her eyes wandered away, trying to see through the crowd. In truth, Ginny was looking for one particular person but, as she sighed in disappointment, she had doubted he would have come. 

            It was Ginny's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in honor of that, the graduating students had planned this show, Night of Magic. It was actually just a talent show featuring students in their seventh year. Since this would be their last year at the school, they wanted to leave an impression. Friends and family were invited to this event; which was why Ginny had been looking for him. She invited him with high hopes of him coming. She should have known when she hadn't received a reply from him.

            Over the years, Ginny had grown considerably, from looks to personality. Curls of auburn framed her face, slipping from the twist she had tried to confine it to. Wide brown eyes were fringed with dark lashes and with her outgoing attitude, Ginny Weasley had been a very sought after girl. Among her admirers had been the one and only, Harry Potter and his archrival, Draco Malfoy. 

            Ginny had been overjoyed when Harry had begun to pay more attention to her, as almost everyone knew she had had a schoolgirl crush on him. But Draco started to show her another side of him that no one had ever seen before and she had fell for him. She should have known the outcome, thinking back, she could see the cold, hard facts staring her right in the face and had refused to see it. It had been a schoolgirl crush after all.  It wouldn't have lasted and it hadn't.

            Murmurs from the crowd beyond the curtains broke into her reverie. Clearing her head, she went backstage to get ready for her turn, which would still be quite a while, since she was the last one to perform. Natalie Revels was the first. Clad in her dance costume, Natalie pranced across the stage along with the music. 

            Walking into her dressing room, Ginny looked at the dress she would wear for her performance. It was the same dress that Ginny had worn to Draco's graduation party…that she had attended with Harry. The only difference was the colour. Charming it from the navy blue colour it had been, to a dark green, Ginny had hoped Draco would understand the gesture. But he wasn't even here to see it. 

            Slipping into the silk and chiffon dress, she undid her hair and let it cascade down her back. Placing a wreath of flowers on her head, she stared at the image of herself in the mirror. 

            "Beautiful, absolutely gorgeous," crooned the mirror, "You'll be the hit of the show."

            "Thanks," she replied, smiling back at the mirror. If only he was here to see her.

            Realizing how much time she had spent in her room, she quickly left in time to see Colin Creevey finish his act. He had put on a magic act that Muggles usually saw. Doing tricks that involved pulling rabbits out of a top hat and never-ending scarves; he finished his act with the traditional cutting in half of his assistant. By the sounds of the audience, it seemed like a comedy act more than anything.

            Taking a bow, Colin gathered his things and walked off the stage and flashed Ginny an encouraging smile. She was next.

            She heard the announcer introducing her, "And now for Virginia Weasley and her amazing voice as she sings a popular Muggle song…"

            The audience quieted and Ginny stepped onto the stage and magnified her voice a bit as to be heard. 

            "This song is dedicated to someone who's very special to me, even if he may not know it. I hope he's here tonight. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, I made a mistake."

            Unaware of the person standing among the shadows, Ginny began to sing. 

_Everybody's got something; they had to leave behind,_

            When she looked back on those days, she didn't know what she had been thinking that day she made her choice. Even though they had forced her to choose, it was still her mistake for not seeing his strengths, and the other's faults.

= ~ * ~ = Flashback = ~ * ~ =

            "Ginny, you can't just keep this going. You're going to have to make a choice. You've put it off long enough. Will it be him, or me?"

            Emotions flooded her as Draco said the words. But the one that stood out was indecision. She didn't want to let Harry go after liking him for so long, and he was finally giving her the attention she had always wanted. But she wanted Draco who was so very different when he was with her. He seemed to change just for her. 

            "For once, I agree with him, Ginny. It's not fair for both of us to keep us dangling."

            Closing her eyes, she said the first name to come to mind; hoping against hope that she was making the right choice.

            "Draco…"

            It broke her heart to have to do this when she saw the hope in Draco's eyes.

            "I'm…I'm sorry, I choose Harry."

            And as she watched Draco while walking away with Harry, his crestfallen face iced over and he drew back into his shell. The outcome, a Draco worse than before. 

= ~ * ~ = End Flashback = ~ * ~ =

            It had been a mistake on her part. A big mistake.

_One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,_

            Since realizing her mistake, she regretted her decision bitterly. If only she had known then, what she knew now.

_There's no use looking back, oh wondering,_

            Ginny wished that she could stop wishing she had chosen differently but she couldn't help it. People say that love was blind. It couldn't have been more true for her, except, she was so blind, she could hardly see at all.

_How it could be now, oh might have been, _

_            Oh, how she wished things had been different. Maybe she would have been truly happy now. But she couldn't change anything. That was way she was here, trying to make up for it._

_Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

            It was her mistake. Ginny knew she shouldn't expect Draco to be waiting for her. But she hoped and wished that maybe, just maybe…. 

            The reason she had chosen this song was because it reflected how she felt and it might show him how she really felt. If only he was here…

I never had a dream come true 

            And in the shadows stood a figure, listening intently to the song. His heart ached as he listened to the song. He wondered if he should tell her. But she had chosen before and made a mistake. What if she did it again? He didn't know if he could forgive her, or himself.

Till the day that I found you 

            Ginny closed her eyes as tears filled them. Her voice wobbled but it didn't take away the magnificence of the song, in fact it added to it, giving the atmosphere more emotion. If he wasn't here today, she wondered if she'd ever see him again.

Even though I pretend that I've moved on 

            When she had chosen Harry, she still continued to think about Draco. Perhaps that was how her relationship with Harry started to crumble. But, she reminded herself, they were both at fault. The reason Harry had been interested in her was because of her changes and the fact that he was losing her attention. 

_You'll always be my baby,_

            The main doors to the Great Hall opened and there in all his glory, stood Draco Malfoy. Because of the thick wood doors, Draco hadn't heard any of the song until now. And the emotion and feeling in the lyrics hit him hard. Ginny continued to sing but she was looking Draco in the eye, unaffected by his arrival. Understanding dawned on him, Ginny was trying to explain. 

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you._

            Not many people had noticed Draco's arrival and his deep voice startled them, as it blended with the soft harmony of Ginny's voice. He knew the words of this song because it related to how he felt about Ginny. He had turned cruel, mean and almost evil in mere seconds because Ginny hadn't chosen him. He had always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't given up. Would he still be here?

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,_

_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,_

            Hope rose in Ginny's heart upon seeing Draco's arrival. And it grew when his voice joined hers. But a lingering concern flitted through her mind. Even if Draco gave her another chance, would it still work? Would he forget what she had done to him? 

_There's no use looking back, oh wondering _

How it should be now, oh might have been 

            Draco and Ginny continued to sing, each trying to send the other a message through the lyrics. Ginny, trying to tell Draco her mistake and trying to let go of her feelings for Harry and Draco, trying to tell her he was able to forgive her but he knew that she knew that it might not be as easy to forget.

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

            Giving Draco a little smile, Ginny was swept away by memories. Memories of things past, of what Harry had done.

= ~ * ~ = Flashback = ~ * ~ =

            In the past few weeks, Ginny had noticed a change in Harry. He no longer seemed to want to spend time with her. And the time they did spend together was always short. She understood that he was busy. It was his last school year after all. But couldn't he free up some time for her? 

            That was when Ginny started to suspect. Being a seventh year meant Harry had a few classes less than others so what did Harry do with all his time? She hadn't understood it yet. Not until she smelled perfume clinging to Harry's clothes. The next thing that clued her in was the fact that their dates were very private, away from prying eyes. Not that Ginny minded but she had found it odd that they never went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink anymore, or took a walk around the lake. But this was hardly solid evidence, right?

            It was also then that she went over all the conversations she could remember with Draco and then with Harry. She didn't know why, but it seemed vital at the time. Then it hit her. Draco had promised her everything where Harry had not. She remembered the whispered promises at night, and the solemn vows on the Astronomy Tower. 

            "_I promise I would never do anything to hurt you._"

            "_I love you, I really do. I'd face Voldemort himself to protect you._"

            The whispered memories seem to taunt her, telling her that she had made a mistake. Harry had never promised her anything, and in truth, they had never actually stated the position of their relationship. That was when she decided to talk to Harry, but she could already hear his arguments. 

            Harry proved true to Ginny's thoughts. She had found him at the library with someone else. Silently, Ginny stood as she waited for _her_ to leave. They stood there, face to face, each waiting for the other to say something. Ginny was, surprisingly, calm as she asked for an explanation. And his explanation had almost matched the one Ginny thought he would come up with.

            Technically, they hadn't said they would see each other exclusively so technically, he was allowed to date others. 

            Ginny said the only thing to come to mind. And she was sure it would hit hard on Harry's male ego.

            "Draco wouldn't have done this to me."

            As she left the library, leaving a slightly offended Harry behind, Ginny realized with a jolt, that her statement was true. Draco wouldn't have done that to her.

= ~ * ~ = End Flashback = ~ * ~ =

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

            Still hidden in the shadows, the figure still stood. He watched as the couple replenished themselves through the simple song. If only life was really that easy. But for Ginny and Draco, it seemed to be enough. The person in the shadows raised a hand to wipe away a tear, traveling slowly down a cheek. It was too late to realize the mistake he made. 

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

            Ginny knew this was true. No matter what the outcome tonight, Draco would be the one for her. Maybe there'll be someone later on if Draco didn't see fit to forgive her, but he'll always have a special place in her heart. She figured that this was her chance to explain, instead of letting it be. It was better not to dwell in the past, but best if all conflicts were resolved.

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be _

            As the song ended, (A.N: Whoops, did I forget to mention that even though they're singing the same song, the lyrics in italics wasn't what they were singing? My bad…) the crowd gave them both a standing ovation, some with tears in their eyes. But both Ginny and Draco were oblivious to the applause. The audience grew silent as they watched Ginny ran off the stage into the open arms of Draco Malfoy. 

            Several Weasley brothers felt a surge of protectiveness but didn't dare move because of the look their mother was sending them. So they sat through the reconciliation of their little sister and her boyfriend. Each silently vowing to do something about this…later…much later.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,_

            They sat outside, their backs to the school. They sat near the lake, side by side but space separated them. Despite their closeness before, they still had to talk out a few things. Ginny glanced at Draco.

            "So, why did you come tonight?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

            "At first I didn't want to come."

            Silence fell again. Ginny, realizing Draco wasn't going to continue, broke the silence again.

            "Why did you then?"

            Sighing, Draco sat back and gazed at the night sky, "When I first got your invitation, I didn't know what to think. It's been almost a year since I've last seen you. I figured there must have been a reason for you to invite me here today but I couldn't figure it out. Ever since then, I've been debating with myself whether or not, I should come. I told myself stupid things; telling myself you were going to mock me or break my heart again-"

            "Again?"

            Draco smiled ruefully, "Yes, despite what I said last year, I still loved you. I know I told you I didn't love you anymore and everything similar to that but I guess in my own way, I was trying to hurt you, the way you hurt me. Anyway, that's all past now. I came today because I was giving myself another chance to feel again. I thought this would decide the rest of my life. When I forced you to choose between Potter and I, you chose him. You noticed how that changed me for the worse? Then, I took a page from my father's book. Not the smartest thing I've ever done, I admit. I distanced myself from feeling."

            Draco paused for breath and started again, this time, turning to look at Ginny.

            "So I came here…late. I sat at home asking myself if I was sure about this because after tonight, whatever happens could make me or break me. When I arrived, I heard you and, well, here we are."

_There's no use looking back oh wondering, _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing,_

            "Thanks for the life story, Draco. Care to write an autobiography?" Ginny teased light-heartedly.

            "Too late, I wrote it already," Draco replied easily.

            They sat in silence again but this time, they were more comfortable with each other.

            For the first time that night, Draco was the first to say something.

            "So what happened to you and Potter?"

            "To put it lightly, things didn't work out."

            "Why not? I thought you loved him and vice versa."

            With a twinkle in her eye, she spoke her next words with a tinge of laughter, "Well, you know, it's hard to have a relationship when you're thinking about someone else and the other is busy building relationships with others."

            "You mean?"

            Ginny nodded. Unbeknownst to them, the space between them had grown smaller. Both had unconsciously moved closer during their talk. 

_No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

            "He was a slimy git anyway," Draco said comfortingly.

            Ginny laughed, "Look who's talking."

            She was now close enough to Draco to lean on him, so she did. In response, Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

            "So where do we go from here?" Ginny asked, wanting to know.

            Draco thought for a minute before speaking, "Well, first, you still have a couple of weeks of school to finish. Then we could always get married?"

            There was a hopeful note in his voice. Ginny smiled.

            "Are you proposing?"

            "I guess…"

            "Well, I always did like the old fashioned way…" she trailed off as Draco stood and pulled her up too.

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

            Searching his pockets for the silver ring he had gotten a year ago, Draco pulled it out. Getting down on one knee, he held Ginny's hand and held up the ring. Looking up at her, Draco proposed.

            "Ginny, you're a very special person to me and I love you a lot. You made me the person that I am today and I want to ask if you'd do the honor of marrying me."

            Draco looked at Ginny expectantly, waiting for an answer. Ginny was trying to restrain from laughing at the sight of Draco proposing on bended knee. 

            "First, get up, Draco. When I said the old-fashioned way, I meant with flowers. Second, I'm not going to marry you-"

            That got Draco up fast. 

            "What? Why not? Geez Ginny, you've already broken my heart once. What are you playing at this time?"

            As Draco vented, Ginny watched on amused as Draco waved his hands animatedly to emphasize his words. When Draco finally ran out of steam, Ginny explained herself.

            "You didn't even let me finish. I was going to say I'm not going to marry you yet. And look, you've even given me one reason why; you should stop jumping to conclusions. But," Ginny said quickly when she saw the look on Draco's face, "that wasn't my first reason. We've spent about a year apart. I think we should get to know each other over again before we jump into marriage."

            "What are you trying to say?"

            Sighing, Ginny replied, "You're so thick sometimes. What I'm trying to say is we should start dating first."

            "Oh…so you will marry me, right? Just not too soon."

            "Maybe, but I think I'll take this ring anyway."

            Snatching it from Draco's hand, Ginny slipped it on. It was a simple, yet elegant, diamond ring. The man had good taste.

            "Hey, if you're not going to marry me later, you'll give me the ring back, right?" 

            "If you can catch me," Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she ran away. 

_I never found the words to say, _

_You're the one I think about each day, _

            The dark figure that still loomed in the shadows was still there, but he was now outside, watching the happy couple.

            He knew now how wrong he was. But he just couldn't go back and change his actions. He never knew what he had until he lost it. And this time, he knew he wouldn't be able to get her back. He was much too late.

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you._

            As the lone figure walked away, the moonlight glinted in his black hair and reflected off his glasses, he wished Draco and Ginny good luck silently. 

            The aforementioned couple, unaware of the figure leaving, laughed together; already forming new memories and glad that everything was o.k.

            Ginny had been able to change her destiny.

_A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh_

**Author's Notes:** Aww…that was cute, if I do say so myself. *sniff* Poor Harry though. You do know that shadowy guy was him, right? I know I portrayed him as the bad guy but I'm so sad for him. Anyways, I hope you liked this story as much as I did. This is by far my longest one shot/songfic.


End file.
